Secret Admirer
by HAYUMAA
Summary: Pengagum rahasia? Sasuke pikir itu julukan yang tepat untuk tetangga barunya sekaligus murid pindahan di Konoha High School. Apa-apa dirinya, sedikit-sedikit gadis itu selalu mengandalkannya. Bahkan Sai terlibat karena sahabat gadis yang mendekatinya itu turut mencampuri urusan mereka. / Terinspirasi dari banyaknya webtoon tema vampire :) RnR


Hidupnya di Suna sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, hampir seluruh orang mencurigainya. Hampir seluruh orang membencinya, bahkan teman terdekat yang pernah ia punya sudah menjauh begitu saja.

Kepalanya tertunduk, meskipun ia tidak terima dengan cibiran, hinaan, tuduhan, dan sekolah yang tidak lagi menerima nya, namun tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa membuatnya sekedar membela diri. Ia terlalu khilaf untuk berbuat hal bodoh tanpa pikir panjang, dan sekarang berimbas pada kehidupan tenangnya.

Mereka semua .. sudah tahu siapa dia.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tema cerita terinspirasi dari banyak webtoon menarik tentang vampire**

Hayumaa present the Story

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Warning ! Typo bertebaran, bahasa kurang efisien, update pasti lama, mainsteram soal tema, dan lain sebagainya :')**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER PROLOGE**

 _"The Reason"_

* * *

"Kau harus siap untuk tinggal sendirian di Konoha, Sakura. Ibu, Ayah, tidak bisa lagi menemanimu. Kami harus tetap bertahan disini selain untuk pekerjaan Ayahmu, masyarakat akan lebih mencurigai kita. Dan satu hal yang Ibu harapkan darimu, selagi kau bisa menahan rasa haus-mu disana, kau harus bisa memilih tempat yang baik untuk mengembalikan energimu kembali. Jangan bertindak bodoh mulai saat ini."

Sakura diam, memaknai semua kalimat yang di ucapkan Ibunya. Ia tau jika saat 'itu' ia salah, keadaan yang mendesaknya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tampilkan depan umum. Masih untung mereka mengira Sakura sebagai manusia yang _kanibal_ , dan karena Sasori seorang pengacara bisa menuntaskan semuanya, berita buruk dan isu _kenyataan_ mereka bisa tersembunyi.

Jemari tangannya ia tautkan, tidak ada rasa penyesalan ataupun mengakui. Dan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah amarah berkepanjangan karena teman yang ia percayai ternyata berkhianat untuk hal sebesar ini.

"Jika saja Kakek masih disini, sudah dipastikan beliau tidak bisa menerima tindakanmu sayang." Kizashi memandang puteri tunggalnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ingin rasanya ia mengelak untuk kejadian kemarin malam, tapi nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur tidak akan bisa jadi nasi lagi. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Pelajaran kali ini akan membuatku lebih berhati-hati disana, dan kalian tidak harus khawatir. Aku akan berangkat dari sini bersama Ino, karena hanya ia yang dapat menerima dan mengerti semua kejadian lalu." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan berat hati, ia bahkan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuang mukanya menatap kearah lain asalkan tidak tepat di kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka bukan keluarga biasa, dan semua orang hampir tahu hal ini. Sudah sekian ratus tahun mereka hidup dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak banyak perubahan, dan kali ini adalah pertama bagi Sakura melakukan kesalahan. Ia terlampau sebagai gadis penutup dari sekian banyak gadis _seusianya_. Mereka tidak akan menetap lebih dari satu abad di kota yang sama, mereka akan kembali di tempat asal yang mereka rasa aman, dan menjalankan berbagai aktifitas _diulang_.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ibunya. Tetap berjalan sampai pintu kamar ia tutup dan kunci rapat-rapat.

Baru saja ia menginjak kelas 10 semester 1 di Suna. Dan sekarang ia arus di alihkan ke Konoha untuk alasan khusus. Ia raih telephone rumah yang tersimpan di kamarnya, dan menghubungi seseorang dari sana.

"Besok pagi, kita harus berangkat Ino."

Jeda sejenak, suara gadis lain terdengar dari sambungan telephone rumahnya.

"Bagus, jika kau sudah mendapat ijin untuk kepindahan kita. Sebaiknya kita harus segera meninggalkan Suna secepatnya."

Karena Sakura tahu, lebih lama lagi ia disini itu hanya akan membawa keadaan buruk. Selain pekerjaan Ayahnya yang terpaksa dihentikan, keluarganya akan terancam _mati_.

Ia bergegas, menuju koper yang satu-satunya berada disana. Sakura memasukan segala hal yang ia rasa itu penting. Tidak ada satupun yang ia tinggalkan termasuk sebuah kalung berliontin koin dengan bentuk dragon yang membuatnya aman sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siapkan semuanya? Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini Sakura? Sudah kubilang untukmu lebih berhati-hati kau tahu sendiri bagaimana nasib malangmu sekarang 'kan? Ayo cepat! Sebelum Ayahku berubah pikiran dan menahanku untuk tetap tinggal!" Ino, gadis yang kemarin Sakura hubungi itu kali ini ada didepan rumahnya. Menarik Sakura untuk segera pergi karena ia sudah memastikan persiapan sahabatnya itu dengan satu koper disamping badannya.

Ibu, dan Ayahnya tidak ada dirumah sepagi ini. Mereka sama-sama disibukan dengan pekerjaan. Sakura hanya bisa diam, dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat kemudian menyetujui ucapan Ino untuk segera pergi.

"Bisa kau pinjamkan tanganmu?" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan ragu, namun Ino menyodorkan lengannya tepat didepan mulut sahabat karibnya itu.

"Tenanglah, obat penambah darah tidak pernah kulupakan." Sahut Ino menjawab apa yang Sakura tanyakan lewat tatapannya. Gigitan itu terasa sakit namun Ino terbiasa, tidak terlalu lama Sakura melakukannya dan gigi-gigi dengan taring runcing itu seperti semula.

"Jika suatu saat kau akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti teman-temanku yang sudah, kali ini aku akan meminta pendeta untuk membunuhku agar aku bisa bersama-sama denganmu, Ino." Sakura bergurau seraya ia mengusap bibirnya yang tersisa darah Ino di bagian sudutnya.

Mereka segera masuk kedalam bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte yang keduanya singgahi. Tidak ada tatapan menyelidik saat Sakura masuk kedalam bus, hanya segelintir orang yang tidak mau berada didekatnya, dan yang lainnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tampaknya hanya sebagian orang yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa memulai suasana baru jidat!" Ino berbisik tepat disamping telinganya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah lakukan hal itu babi." Balasnya puas.

Panggilan 'babi', adalah cara kasih sayang Sakura curahkan pada sahabatnya. Ino selalu rela darahnya ia hisap, dan Sakura terakhir kali meminum darah babi, ia pikir rasa darah Ino dan darah babi tidak banyak bedanya. Darah mereka sama-sama lezat di lidahnya.

"Kulitmu memucat!"

Sakura buru-buru mengenakan kalung yang diberikan Ibunya sejak ia baru saja di lahirkan ke Bumi. Ia lekas memakainya untuk kembali menormalkan keadaan.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau lepas lagi, karena mulai sekarang kau harus berada dalam kendalimu sendiri! Jika aku tidak ada seperti waktu itu, kau lebih baik membatalkan janji dengan teman lainnya, kau sendiri tahu dari sekian manusia hanya aku yang seperti ini." Ino mengagulkan dirinya, membuktikan jika ia tidak memandang siapa Sakura atas persahabatannya.

Bus berhenti didepan bandara Konoha. Tidak ada yang turun selain mereka berdua. Dengan koper yang Sakura bawa, Ino hanya mengekor dibelakangnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang memergoki dan mulai menjadikannya sebagai perbincangan hangat.

 _Membicarakan orang lain itu dosa._ Setidaknya, ini adalah alasan Ino bangga jika dirinya ikut dalam perbincangan penduduk Suna.

.

.

.

 _"(Dua hari yang lalu) Seorang pria di Suna dikabarkan meninggal di depan club malam dengan bekas gigitan yang ada pada lehernya. Tidak diketahui penyebabnya, namun 'Saksi mata' mengatakan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda_ –

"Untuk apa acara konyol seperti ini dilihat?" Sasuke Uchiha, bergumam pelan menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sempat mendengarkan isi berita tadi. "Vampire ya? Hn, menarik." Ia menyahut pelan, menutup pintu apartemennya dan memilih mencari makan malam untuk dirinya saat ini.

Tidak ada keluarga selain sang Kakek yang tinggal di kediaman utama Uchiha bersama pamannya. Insiden besar melanda saat ia masih berusia enam tahun, Ayah, Ibu, serta Kakaknya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tabrakan maut dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri yang saat itu memang tidak berada dalam mobil bersama mereka.

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah melupakan kenangan pahit itu. Bahkan, Madara sendiri mengatakan masih sedikit kenangan yang terjalin antara Sasuke bersama keluarganya. Dan sudah berulang kali pula Sasuke mencoba melupakan kenangan _kecil_ yang dikatakan Madara demi masa depannya, menjadi seorang pebisnis kaya.

 _"Mereka akan bahagia hanya melihat kau sukses."_ Itulah kalimat Madara yang akan selalu menjadi motivasi tersendiri baginya.

Hari ini .. apa yang harus ia beli? Sasuke memandang jalanan Konoha yang ramai di jam delapan seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa pasangan kekasih tidak sedikit terlihat bermesraan di samping jalan, berpikir seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Menyabalkan." Ia menyahut pelan, dan memberhentikan motornya didepan pedagang nasi goreng. "Satu porsi ekstra tomat." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu lebih baik kita menyewa hotel, apartemen, atau rumah?" Ino meminta pendapat dengan menaikan kedua alisnya.

Sakura mendengus geli, ia menarik pelan pipi Ino dan melepaskannya saat gadis itu meringis. "Gila, uangku akan habis satu Minggu untuk menyewa hotel bodoh! Rumah? Akan lebih beresiko karena banyaknya orang berlalu lalang di malam hari." Sakura menjelaskan dengan nadanya yang santai. Mereka sudah sampai di Konoha setelah taxi yang berada di area bandara mengantarnya sampai di pusat kota.

"Jadi?"

"Apartemen. Hari ini kita akan membeli satu apartemen."

* * *

.

.

.

 **SASUKE UCHIHA & SAKURA HARUNO**

DRAMA & ROMANCE

RATED M

"Cerita mereka. Dimulai."

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke kembali dengan satu kresek hitam berisi nasi goreng dengan aromanya yang sangat menggoda. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati di apartemennya ikut tergoda dengan menatap berlebihan, membuatnya geli sendiri menatap mereka semua secara langsung.

Ia pikir sebentar lagi akan ada pendatang baru di apartemen atau mungkin bisa bertetangga dengannya, mengingat hampir semua kamar apartemen sudah terpenuhi terkecuali satu lantai di bawah dan di atas disamping apartemennya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memedulikan, ia masih tetap berjalan dan berpapasan dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang turut menatapnya _lapar_. Kedua mata hijau _aneh_ nya tidak berkedip dan Sasuke yakini semua itu karena nasi goreng langganannya. Ia mendengus pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Terlau takut jika seseorang menghadangnya sekedar untuk meminta nasi goreng ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino setengah panik menatap kearah Sakura yang terus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan taringnya yang runcing sudah kembali terlihat. Ini bahaya, dan Ino buru-buru membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, berbisik jika saat ini Sakura harus menahan diri lebih lama.

Dan secara perlahan taring itu menghilang, Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya sebal. "Lelaki tadi membawa aroma yang sangat nikmat." Gumamnya pelan.

"Itu karena ia membawa satu porsi nasi goreng langganannya nona." Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba menyahut disampingnya, dan Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo Ino! Kita harus segera bergegas!" Sakura menarik lengan Ino, ia rasa indra penciumannya masih menangkap dengan samar kearah mana pemuda tadi atau Sasuke, berjalan.

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan terburu-buru Sakura menekan lantai tujuannya. "Bodoh! Kau menuju lantai tiga?" Ino memekik terkejut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Lantai empat. Resepsionisnya bilang hanya tersisa antara lantai satu dan empat bukan? Dan aroma ini membawa kita sampai disana." Bisik Sakura meyeringai.

"Berhenti membuatku takut, jidat!" ia berikan sebuah jitakan keras dikepala Sakura yang hanya meringis tanpa membalasnya. "Itu hukuman karena kau terlalu lancang berbicara." Tambahnya dengan senyuman puas.

"Tidak salah lagi." Sejenak Sakura tatap antara kunci apartemennya yang bernomor 290 dan aroma lelaki tadi yang ia tebak tepat di sampingnya. "Ayo. Untuk salam perkenalan kita harus memberikannya hadiah kecil."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jangan katakan –

"Pagi nanti." Ralat Sakura, ia tahu apa yang akan Ino tanyakan.

Meskipun pintu apartemen ini memakai kode, Sakura tetap menggunakan kunci. Kode apartemennya belum ia atur, dan Sakura pikir akan lebih aman jika ia tetap menggunakan kunci sebagai syarat masuk apartemennya.

Pintu apartemen di tutup, bersamaan dengan pintu apartemen bernomor 289 yang dibuka dan menampilkan Sasuke yang keluar dari dalam sana dengan sebuah jinjingan sampah yang ia pikir sudah terlalu banyak ia simpan di dapurnya dan ini sudah sangat bau.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat bak sampah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari jarak apartemennya sekarang. Tidak apa, karena bak sampah letaknya didepan parkiran dan ia harus melewati lantai bawah bersama orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Sudah kuduga, ia berhasil lolos!" Sakura menarik nafas gusar, ia terlambat karena sempat mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Dan kali ini, ia kembali menemukan aroma nikmatnya itu menjauh dari jangkauannya saat ini. "Baik. Sebentar lagi ia pasti kembali." Sementara Ino sedang mandi, ia lebih memilih menunggu lelaki tadi, dan .. mengajaknya berkenalan, mungkin.

Sasuke membuang sampah itu dengan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan bak sampah yang terlihat sudah menumpuk. Mungkin para pekerjanya sedang mengambil cuti sampai-sampai sampah di apartemen dan beberapa bagian pusat kota tertelantarkan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke kembali menarik lagi tempat sampahnya. Ia sedikit bergidik pelan ketika melihat sebuah pembalut untuk wanita tergeletak di depan langkahnya dengan warna merah dan bau yang masih melekat. Astaga, wanita ini pasti sangat jorok. –Sasuke berpikir sendiri.

Langkahnya membawa ia sampai di lift, ia berada didalam sana bersama seorang Ibu-Ibu yang tengah menyusui puteranya. "Kau sangat tampan anak muda."

Sasuke sebatas mengangguk pelan sebagai caranya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati, karena selain kau memiliki paras tampan bukan gadis biasa yang akan menyukaimu." Ibu itu berujar lagi namun kali ini Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Hn, aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan." Gumamnya pelan, mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di lantai empat.

"Tidak-tidak .. kau tidak harus mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan. Lupakan saja, aku sendiri masih tidak bisa menebak apakah isu ini benar adanya atau tidak. Seorang vampire yang melarikan diri dari Suna ke Konoha."

Hening.

Sasuke hanya mendecak mendengar penurutan Ibu tadi yang saat ini sudah melenggang berbeda arah dengannya. Dengan perasaan penasaran mencemooh secara tidak langsung, Sasuke segera menuju apartemennya dan melewati seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah memandang kearahnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia menengokan kepalanya kearah gadis yang posisinya berubah dari bersidekap dan menyandar ke pintu menjadi berdiri dengan normal dan matanya yang menatap lurus pada mata hitam Sasuke. Ia tersenyum saat Sasuke secara tidak langsung memperbolehkannya.

"Katakan." Sasuke balas memandangnya kearah mata gadis itu kali ini.

"Darah – maksudku, makanamu tadi aromanya membuat hidungku hampir tersumbat. Bisa kau antar aku untuk pertemuan pertama kita? Kurasa, aku harus berjalan-jalan bersama tetangga baru." Sakura berbicara dengan nadanya yang sedikit canggung, sialan ia salah bicara bahkan untuk mengatur nafasnya saja ia tidak stabil.

"Tidak. Lain kali saja, jaraknya jauh dari apartemen." balas Sasuke malas. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya meskipun Sakura terus mencoba menghentikan.

Grep.

Ia memegang lengan Sasuke sampai lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam. "Kau harus mengantarku mau tidak mau!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

PROLOGE! Masih gaje, banyak yang heran, dan ah~ masih banyak lagi :') okay aku mau minta maaf belum update fict DIA dan maafkan aku ingkar janji :'( maklum, agamaku ISLAM, dan akhir-akhir ini masih suka bantuin mamah buat bikin kue lebaran, sedangkan beberapa bagian 7 nya harus di sunting lagi :)

Selamat menunggu ;)


End file.
